Holders for firing ceramic briquettes are known in various forms. The holders, which accommodate the ceramic, mostly platelike, briquettes are stacked on top of one another on a firing conveyor. The firing of ceramic briquettes in this type of holder has, up until now, primarily taken place in tunnel kilns with gas or oil firing. In firing the tunnel kiln with solid fuel, it is also already known to blow fine coal or coal dust into the tunnel kiln. This leads to an undesirably high dust emission and to an equally undesirable dirtying of the firing conveyor.